


I'll let you play the role (I'll be your animal)

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Lokitty, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor can't help the smile that stretches on his face as he unlocks the door of the apartment, happy to finally be home. He's been impatient since the moment Loki texted him about two hours ago; it was simply a cat emoji, but it was more than enough to let Thor know what to expect when he gets home.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 271





	I'll let you play the role (I'll be your animal)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vuiby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuiby/gifts).



> I haven't written pet play before, so I just did some research and then I let my inspo do its own thing, I hope it's at least decent 😁  
> enjoy!!🤞❤️
> 
> Title by Billie Eilish's _bad guy_.

[](https://ibb.co/C6Q8rKY)   


Thor can't help the smile that stretches on his face as he unlocks the door of the apartment, happy to finally be home. He's been impatient since the moment Loki texted him about two hours ago; it was simply a cat emoji, but it was more than enough to let Thor know what to expect when he gets home.

It's been almost a year since they started this and Thor knows what Loki wants- what he _needs_ when they're to do this, especially when his baby brother is under a lot of stress, like now with his finals. Thor is always there to take care of him, in whatever way Loki needs him to; Thor knows by now that what Loki mainly needs when he's stressed or worried for any reason, is to let go, to empty his head of all thoughts and responsibilities and let Thor take all decisions for him.

It had taken a lot of time to get Loki to actually talk about this and tell Thor what he needs, to convince him he has no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. They had started this experimentally at first, Thor willing to give it a try - never one to deny his baby brother anything - but eventually he realized this is as comforting and enjoyable for him as it is for Loki.

So, now he always looks forward to it and he was rather excited when Loki texted him.

The apartment is quiet when Thor enters and he takes his shoes and coat off, not surprised to find the living room empty when he checks.

He knows where his little kitty usually goes when he's waiting for Thor to come home.

Thor loosens his tie and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt as he heads to their bedroom, his lips immediately curling into a big grin when he spots Loki.

His kitten is curled up on the floor, lying on top of a pile of Thor's clothes; ones that Thor has worn but haven't been washed yet, of course.

Loki's head snaps up and towards him the moment Thor steps in and he sits up, getting all on fours, his pretty face lightening up now that his master is home.

He's wearing the white ears and the matching butt plug with the white fluffy tail, his pink collar - one of Thor's favorite - that says 'kitty' and even has a small bell attached to it, and a garter belt with his white thigh high shocks that Thor knows have adorable pink paws on the bottom. And of course his little cock is locked up in a tiny, cute cock cage - a soft pink color with a heart shaped lock - because he knows that his cock isn't really his; it belongs to his Master.

He's the prettiest, best kitten!

Thor shuffles to him and kneels down so he can pet him and Loki immediately burrows his head into Thor's chest, letting out a demanding _meow_. Thor chuckles, welcoming his needy pet in his arms.

"Did you miss me, darling?" Thor asks and Loki makes an eager purring sound, nuzzling closer to him. "Yeah, I know you did, sweetie. I missed you, too," he says as he strokes Loki's hair, before letting his hand drift lower, over Loki's bare back, feeling goosebumps rising over the smooth, flawless skin. He gives Loki's tail a little stroke and slightly tugs at it, smiling at the way Loki tenses and whimpers softly.

"You'll get as many cuddles as you want, but I need to get out of these, first, okay?" He says, meaning his clothes; Loki doesn't like the feeling of the suits' material against his bare skin, anyway. He always prefers it when Thor wears something more comfortable and soft.

Today, though, he has apparently decided to make this more difficult, clinging to Thor and curling his fists into Thor's shirt, refusing to let him go.

Thor sighs at his stubborn kitty's antics and removes Loki from his embrace, his little one's strength not being a match for his own.

"Be a good pet and let me change, okay, sweetheart?" He says and takes his shirt off, abandoning it on the floor, hoping that it'll distract Loki for a while.

And, indeed, Loki rolls over it and nuzzles his face into the fabric, making pleased little noises.

Thor doesn't take his eyes off him as he gets dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a pink sweater - that he knows Loki loves -, watching as Loki squirms on top of his shirt, his fluffy tail wiggling every time he moves, the little bell around his neck ringing.

"How about we go to the living room, now, hm?" Thor says sweetly, gesturing for Loki to follow him, but Loki just looks at him all for a moment before averting his gaze, apparently deciding to ignore him completely. Thor sighs and goes to him, hoisting him up in his arms. Loki doesn't protest, lets Thor manhandle him and carry him to the living room without a complaint; which means he was ignoring Thor just so he could be a brat, of course.

The little shit.

Thor takes them to the couch and settles on it, Loki still in his arms, now curling up on his lap.

Before Thor can even relax, Loki mewls, shoving his head in the crook of Thor's neck and nuzzling him. His hands are on Thor's chest, nails digging into his sweater and skin.

"What is it, sweetie? Is my little kitten hungry?" Thor asks, caressing Loki's exposed ass and thighs, and Loki squirms, nudging Thor's face with his cheek.

" _Meow_ ," he whines, the adorable little sound being both pleading and demanding.

Thor smiles and presses a kiss on the top of Loki's head, can't help giving the round cheek in his hand a gentle squeeze. "You want your milk, don't you, darling?" 

Loki meows again in agreement, rubbing himself against Thor; he can probably feel Thor hardening under his weight. It’s impossible not to get aroused when Loki is looking like that and sitting on his lap, all naked and soft and pretty. "Hush, little one. Daddy always takes care of his pet, doesn't he?"

Loki makes a soft noise this time and stays pliant in Thor's arms as Thor gets up and sets him on the floor on the white, fluffy carpet, so he can go grab the milk and Loki's bowl. Loki stays obediently there, waiting until Thor gets back.

Thor places the bowl, now full of milk, on the floor, where they usually put it so Loki can be close to him while eating. Loki nudges his head against Thor's leg to thank him and then gets all on fours, lowering his chest so he can lap at his milk; like this, Thor can even see the cute paws on the bottom of Loki's socks.

It's truly endearing!

Thor sits on the couch close to Loki and puts a movie on, keeping one of his hands on his kitty, petting his pert little butt and his tail.

He can't help stealing glances at his darling little pet even during the movie, smiling at the way Loki darts out his pink, adorable tongue and licks the milk.

He has his eyes on the TV screen when he hears a splashing sound and his head snaps towards Loki, not surprised to see some of the milk spilled on the floor.

"Kitten," he admonishes, his tone making it clear that he's quite disappointed. "You know you have to be careful, darling. We’ve talked about this. Now be a good pet for daddy and clean it," he says in that gentle but firm voice that usually works on Loki.

And, indeed, his little kitten ducks his head down and obediently licks a long stripe across the stained tile.

Thor doesn't have the time to feel proud of his pet, because then Loki turns his head around, looks at him over his shoulder, his green eyes shining mischievously, while his lips curl into a small smirk; Thor knows this means trouble.

"Loki-" he starts but it's already too late, the warning falling on deaf ears. Loki knocks the bowl - obviously on purpose! - and sends it across the room, spilling the milk all over the floor, some of it even going on the carpet.

Thor pauses the movie, lets out a sigh.

"That wasn't very nice... You know how it goes, pet; if you're acting like a fucking brat, I'm gonna treat you like one," Thor says, trying to keep his calm, giving Loki a chance to apologize. Thor always forgives him when Loki comes begging to his feet.

But apparently his kitten has different kind of plans, today. Loki looks at him defiantly, obviously having forgotten his place.

Sometimes Loki just needs to be reminded who his Master is.

"That's what you want, huh?" Thor asks and gets up, hovering over Loki who looks nothing but intimidated, despite the way Thor looms over him. He just arches his back, just like a feline would, and stretches, wiggling his ass; _taunting_ Thor.

"Fine, then. Have it your way," Thor snaps at last, not appreciating being disrespected like that, and grabs Loki, easily hoisting him up. Loki squirms in his hold, scratching Thor's neck and hand as he struggles - on purpose, most likely - but he doesn't really try to get away.

He wants this; he just likes making everything difficult for Thor.

"I thought I had a sweet little kitten, but turns out you're just a _brat_ ," Thor says as he sits on the couch, having Loki sprawled over his lap.

Loki meows in reply and it's honestly impressive how he can make even _that_ sound defiant; almost mocking.

Thor doesn't hold back as he delivers the first blow, the loud slapping noise of his hand hitting Loki's round cheek sounding like music to his ears. Loki cries out and his ass jiggles beautifully, begging for Thor to smack it again, and so Thor does.

His hand lands on Loki's ass over and over again, his large palm leaving its imprint on the milky, flawless flesh that has already started turning a beautiful pink; his kitty has always been quick to bruise.

Loki meows and whines, but has stopped even pretending that he's trying to leave. Instead he just trembles and wiggles as Thor delivers blow after blow, accepting - even _welcoming_ \- his punishment.

"I feed you, I take care of you, and you're still acting like an ungrateful brat," Thor says, stopping the slaps for a few moments, now kneading the abused cheeks, relishing how it makes Loki's whole body twitch, his mewling sounds growing higher. "Perhaps I've spoiled you too much, kitten. Perhaps I should put a fucking leash on you and have you sit at my feet and not move until _I_ say so. How does that sound, pet?" He asks and withdraws his hand from Loki's ass, using his other one to grab his tail, pulling it out of the way.

Loki is panting and his whole body is tense now as he anticipates the next slap, his asscheeks twitching every few seconds.

This part is one of Thor's favorite; the fact that Loki _knows_ the next blow is coming but he doesn't know when and he can do absolutely nothing about it. He can only wait, whimpering pathetically, ass throbbing, until Thor decides to show him some mercy.

A loud cry leaves Loki's mouth when Thor finally spanks him again and he mewls and meows helplessly, looking wonderfully wrecked. His eyes are glistening with tears and his cheeks are flushed, drool dribbling down his chin and onto the couch.

The pain isn't a problem for Loki, even if Thor's slaps are definitely not gentle; almost brutal now. But Thor knows his pet's limits pretty well by now and he never exceeds them unless Loki asks him, too.

What has Loki sobbing and squirming on Thor's lap is that every time Thor smacks him, Loki's ass clenches around the butt plug that's big enough to softly graze over his prostate when sucked deeper inside. So, with every spasm of Loki's hole the butt plug shifts, offering Loki just enough stimulation to drive him crazy, but without granting him release. The cock cage doesn't help, either, of course.

Thor tugs at his tail, adding to his torment, finding it quite endearing how helpless his sweet kitty looks. Loki is obviously dying to come and find release but his poor pet can't even ask for it; he can only mewl and take whatever Thor wants to give him.

Thor smacks him a few more times until he deems them enough, Loki's ass and upper thighs having turned a pretty red color.

It looks delicious. 

He strokes his palm up and down the round globes, smiling at the way he feels the skin burning under his touch.

Loki makes a _nnghhh_ sound and pushes his ass up, silently begging for more, for _anything_.

Always so needy!

"I know you wanna come, my sweet kitten, but you’ve been quite naughty today and I don't think you've earned it yet," Thor tells him and toys with the butt plug, his lips twitching up when he sees Loki's rim clench greedily around it. "Do you think you learned your lesson, pet? You may answer," he says, giving Loki permission to speak.

Loki has at least learned to respect that; talking without his Master's permission is probably one of the worst things he can do to disrespect Thor. Thor might be lenient with his kitten most of the time, but breaking this rule is one of the things he won't tolerate and Loki knows it. 

Loki is naughty and a brat, but knows not to push too much. He's still a needy, little thing, after all, that all he wants is his Master's attention and love.

"Yes, Master," he says, sniffling, his voice coming out wonderfully broken.

Thor smiles and keeps petting him, relishing how absolutely lovely his kitty is now that he has been reduced to a sobbing mess. "Are you gonna be a good kitten?"

"I will, daddy," he replies immediately and Thor's grin widens. Loki usually addresses him as such when he has done something he shouldn't have and he hopes to get away with it easily, knowing that it does things to Thor, hearing his kitten call him _daddy_ in that sweet, little voice.

However, it doesn't always work; sometimes Loki needs to be reminded that Thor is also his Master.

"Good, then here's what we're gonna do," Thor says and hooks two fingers under Loki's collar, tugging at it until Loki starts sitting up. Then Thor maneuvers him, positioning him sideways on his lap, his lips twitching up when Loki hisses as his tender ass is seated on Thor's thighs.

"You're gonna sit on my cock, keep it nice and warm and wet, and if you're a good pet, then I _might_ allow you to come," Thor tells him and Loki nods his head, wiping the saliva off his chin with the back of his hand, his eyes still wet with tears. "What do we say, pet? Use your words."

"Yes, Master," Loki replies, now his eyes shining with hope, probably already imagining how good it'll feel to finally be allowed to come; he must be _so_ desperate. "Thank you, Master."

"Good kitty," Thor says and just to tease him a bit more, he brings his hand to Loki's little cock, brushing his thumb over the tip. He can't help chuckling when he feels how wet it is, basically soaking; if it weren't for the cock cage, Thor is sure Loki would have come long ago.

Too bad only Thor has the key.

"You're dripping, darling," he says in an amused voice, and Loki squirms on his lap and presses his thighs together, the flush on his face deepening. "Daddy's sluttiest little pet," Thor says, now proudly, and Loki offers him a small, almost shy smile and nuzzles closer to him, impatient.

"Daddy," he pleads and Thor hums, his patience having worn thin, too; no matter how much he tries to appear unaffected, Loki being a needy little kitten like that always has him desperate and aroused, his cock throbbing in his sweats.

He reaches under Loki and takes the butt plug off, before lifting Loki up and setting him on the couch so he can remove his own pants. He can't help grinning at the way Loki looks at him with wide eyes; just like a pet waiting for his treat.

Thor takes his sweatpants off and is about to do so with his sweater as well, when Loki hesitantly reaches for him, black nails scratching over the soft material of the sweater, a pleading pout having formed on Loki's face.

Thor chuckles and decides to indulge his kitty, knowing that Loki finds the sweater comforting, so he keeps it on.

Then he lies on his side on the couch and pulls Loki to him, tucking him against his chest. He takes hold of his cock, fully hard and leaking, and guides it to Loki's tiny hole that's deliciously wet and ready, easily letting Thor slide in, his body giving way and stretching around the intrusion.

Loki whimpers and clenches around him instinctively, trembling in Thor's arms.

"Hush, sweetie. Just let me in... Yeah, that's it, pet, let daddy use your little hole," he encourages and Loki lets out a shaky breath, gasping as Thor drives his dick all the way in.

Thor was planning to just have Loki warm his cock and fuck him later, but he's achingly hard, his balls heavy and ready to explode, and he doesn't find a reason to deny himself.

He nuzzles Loki's neck and starts rolling his hips, knowing that it won't take long for him to reach his climax now that he's already so worked up. Loki purrs and arches his back, always greedy for his Master's cock.

Thor fucks him with shallow, hard thrusts, driving his dick deep inside Loki's hungry hole, grinding into him and eliciting all kinds of beautiful noises from his slutty little kitten.

Loki hugs the arm Thor has wrapped around him, sharp nails digging into his forearm through his sweater, their breathing growing heavier as Thor keeps fucking him.

"Such a good little pet... You're taking me so well, sweetie," Thor murmurs, lips twitching up at the broken whimpers that keep escaping Loki's mouth. "Do you want daddy's come, darling? Want me to fill your sweet tiny hole with my seed?"

Loki lets out a sob and starts nodding his head, his inner walls clinging to Thor's thick cock. "Please, Master. _Please_ ," he begs and Thor is happy to oblige him.

He thrusts into him a few more times and then he starts spilling, groaning as spurt after spurt of hot seed floods Loki's hole. He pants and inhales his kitty's sweet scent as he calms down, keeping his half hard cock inside Loki; engulfed in Loki's delicious heat, it probably won't take long to grow aroused again.

Loki is still tense in his embrace, shaking, rolling his hips in subtle movements, trying to grind onto Thor's dick.

"Daddy...?" He asks in a small weak voice, sounding hopeful and so, _so_ desperate.

Thor can't help grinning; his poor kitten thought he could come just because Thor did.

Adorable!

"Not yet, kitten," Thor tells him and presses a kiss on the back of Loki's neck.

Loki sniffles, but nods his head. "O- okay."

"You're the sweetest pet when you want to, darling," he says and to reward Loki he wipes some of the cum leaking out of Loki's hole and brings it to his mouth, so Loki can lap at it. "The best, sluttiest kitten," he praises, his lips now curled into a proud smile.

Loki purrs and immediately darts his tongue out, eagerly cleaning Thor's fingers with little kitten licks, humming pleased as he tastes his Master's seed.

"You're still gonna have to clean the milk later. Don’t think I forgot," Thor reminds him, because Loki still needs to learn to not make a fucking mess just to be a brat.

Loki nods again. "I will. I'm a good kitten!"

Thor smiles affectionately, reaching for the remote control with his free hand. "Yes, you are, sweetie. Now let daddy enjoy his movie until he decides he has use of you again."

"Yes, daddy," Loki agrees, his hole tightening around Thor’s cock at the word _use_ ; it makes Thor wonder how long it’ll take Loki to grow desperate enough to start sobbing and pleading to be fucked again, begging for permission to finally come. Thor always enjoys that part- just like any other with his little kitten if he’s honest.

For now, however, Loki simply continues to lap and suck on Thor's fingers even after he has cleaned them, letting out quiet, pleased hums. Even though he still hasn’t found release, he seems wonderfully relaxed in Thor’s arms.

"Thank you for letting me warm your cock and- and taste your cum, Master," he adds and Thor can't help but chuckle fondly.

His kitten can truly be the sweetest little thing when he wants to!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😁 kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated 🙏❤️🎉
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LoooveMeSomePie?s=09) 😁


End file.
